


Transitions

by milli_canales, Patty_Parker60



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aldo Alphonso Mackenzie-Rodriguez, Aldo Alphonso Mackenzie-Rodriguez-FLINT, Everlasting Love, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, May Pregnancy, transitions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/pseuds/milli_canales, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: I have many fandoms that I'm interested in exploring; some thatthat I'll address here, others in fics that I'll post later. English is mysecond language, and so I ask that readers try to be patient with my cadenceand style (PATTY speaks what she calls 'The KING''S'...(I'm Columbian, which isa big reason ELENA (YOYO) is a favorite character of minexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNOTE: chapter 2 (the S19 chapter) is still in progress
Relationships: Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez Palacios/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Melinda May/Andrew Garner
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	Transitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [16lena246](https://archiveofourown.org/users/16lena246/gifts), [Meredithchandler73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithchandler73/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [AgentNatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Mack express their devotion
> 
> 8888888888
> 
> May and Andrew make a baby

“All I know is that I need you, Mack I don’t care

about _ANYTHING_ _ELSE_ -before or after today. (Antes

de hoy, no me importa lo que a pasado…I am here,

you are here. That is all I know” Elena Rodriguez

Palacios said.

Mack responds, “Olividar a todo que ha pasado? KELLER?

Forget it all-KELLER, everything? Can we?"

“TU me empujaste a los brazos del el: TU, Mack. I take my

responsibility for that, the speed, it was too fast. But YOU

pushed me there. I wanted to fight for us…but we are getting

side-tracked. It doesn’t matter. YOU and ME matter. I’m having

a baby; YOUR BABY. HE matters. I want to focus on the future.

OUR future. I believe that you want it-yes?”

“TU eres mia: You’re mine. And you’re right-lo pasado,

PASADO…we’ll let the past stay where it is. We can do that.

Build a life, and a future, for us.” Mack is very resolved.

“We should leave S.H.E.I.L.D. I don’t know if I want to

be part of S.H.E.I.L.D., raising a family. I want to give you

more children, but I don’t know if I…it’s so dangerous,

TOO dangerous, as we both know.”

He says, “I can be an Engineer anywhere in the WORLDI

have contacts now; and actually, our stake in Deke’s

company is more than enough for us to live

comfortably.”

“If we could do that, Mack…that would be so wonderful…

can we PLEASE?”

“Whatever you want. We’ll plan it, before we make a move.

I agree that a transition is best for us.”

8888888888888888888888

Snuggling with Mack after sex one night, weeks

later, Elena breathes a sigh of complete contentment.

She has her Man, Fitzsimmons’ had assured her that her

pregnancy continues with no ‘hitches’-her desire

to be a Mother, and not JUST A MOTHER-a Mother to the

offspring of the man of her dreams, _MACK MACKENZIE_ …“Can

you imagine-he will SO, SO handsome your son…his Mother

is a ‘knock-out’, and you are not so bad either, _Tortuga_ ,” she

jokes, following her quip with a loving kiss.

“Sangrona…that was a little fucked-up,” Mack says, with a smile.

“ _NALGONA_ , you say…yes, I agree!”

################

"I think I'm ready, Andrew. Yes...I'll give you a child...or two."

Shocked speechless, Andrew Garner nicks himself

with the razorblade he's shaving with. "You've thought this over

CAREFULLY, Qiaolian?"

"I have...it's what I want. I'm ready."

"We're leaving S.H.E.I.L.D, then?"

May shrugs. "Wǒ rènwéi wǒmen bìxū." [I think that we

have to] "Dà guòdù" [BIG transition].Her smile is radiant.

"Zhídé" [Worth it].

8888888888888888888888

"I'd want a BOY", he says

"In that case...'makin glove' probably is not the

way to go...you're gonna have to FUCK ME..."

( _Tick tock, ya don't stop_

_to the...tick tock ya don't stop_

_to the tick tock, ya don't stop_

_Tick tock, ya don't stop..._

_(Ooo) Girl, you make me feel real good_  
_(Ooo) We can do it till we both wake up_  
_(Ooo) Girl, you know I'm hooked on you_  
_(Ooo) And this is what I'll do)...)_

################

She sits atsride him, crouching like a frog, her

butt-cheeks rebounding off his muscular 

thighs with every downward shove that she

makes...she leans over so that he can suckle 

at her wobbling breasts. He has one hand on each

of her hips, using them as levers, bringing her

to him, lifting her up until his tip remains inside;

'rinse and repeat'..."Like that, baby-LIKE THAT!"

(Jiù xiàng nàyàng!!)

_(Let me take off all your clothes_  
_Disconnect the phone so nobody knows_  
_Let me light a candle_  
_So we can make it better_  
_Makin' love until we drown, dig)..._

When he explodes, he clutches her to his chest,

holds her there, with her stiff nipples dragging

through his chest hair...

"WE-we...we did it...I know that..I _felt_ it...

ENGLISH-SPANISH TRANSLATION  
NALGONA: BUBBLE BUTT  
////////////////////////

TORTUGA: TORTOISE  
////////////////////////

SANGRONA: SMART ASS


End file.
